The Panther king's Angel
by Train0
Summary: Sent by his lord on a mission Grimmjow stumbles upon an arrancar that's very different from others. What will he do and how will he react to this child? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic hope you enjoy it

Erela: Please be easy on Train0 he's kind off shy.

Train0: Erela STOP IT!

Erela (giggles and runs off)

Train0: I don't own bleach nor do I own Fairytail (looks left and right then sighs) as for Erela she is an imitation of master Mavis of Fairytail.

The Panther King and

The forest of Menos a place packed with Hollows. A certain blue haired Espade is sent on a mission to assassinate a certain Hollow that was getting in the way of lords plans. "That son of a bitch Aizen, the Hollow should at least be some sort of a challenge, if not I'll kill it within seconds." Grimmjow scoffed. On his way some of the stupid Hollows would ambush him not knowing that there is no future for them cause he'll end their lives without breaking a sweat. In that same forest an arrancar with very long, wavy, blue hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards. She is wearing a frilly, white layered robe with a light blue ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a darker blue shade. Wing-like adornments around her ears represented her hollow mask and small hoop earrings. The girl was sleeping on one of the trees in the forest a small lizard hollow climbed up the tree and stopped in front of her. The girl opened her large cyan eyes that appear to have no irises and smiled at the little lizard. "Good morning." She said cheerfully stretching her child-like build body and yawned. She looked up at the ceiling of the forest then back at the lizard. "An arrancar from Aizen's army is here, what do you suppose I do?" The girl asked as she crossed her arms and was in a thinking stance. "well why do we pay him a visit?" she smiled before she leaped of the tree branch and floated above the ground her feet didn't touch the ground she floated towards the location the hollow told her about. (She has the ability to understand hollows that have lost the ability to speak). Back to Grimmjow who stopped in the middle of the forest and kicked a tree branch. "This better be the place, I don't want to go any farther." He sighed, sensing a spiritual pressure nearby he scanned the area around him. "Who's there show yourself!" he shouted. "Wow, you're really an arrancar not any arrancar but an Espade right Sexta?" He heard a voice behind him, unsheathing his Zanpakuto in an attempt to kill the girl behind him but fail as she spin out of the way her blue hair wiping as she giggled. Grimmjow stopped and looked at the cheerful child in front of him. 'Who is she?' he thought. He sensed something else coming their way the girl didn't seem to notice. A hollow jumped at Grimmjow and clawed his chest leaving a large gash that immobilized the Espade. The girl gasped in respond, the hollow turned to her ready to rip the defenseless girl apart. She was about to escape but stopped as she looked at the fallen Espade she needed a plan to defeat that hollow and heal the Espade. She calmed herself down and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again a strong crushing spiritual pressure made the hollow flinch a white beam of spiritual energy was gathering in her hand and that made the hollow attack but as soon as he reached a point blank range she unleashed the cero the white beam illuminated the entire forest, Grimmjow was astonished, the girl slowly walked towards the Espade placing her hand on the large wound and began healing it her hand gave of a light bluish white glow not only did it heal the wound it gave a soothing feeling that the Espade's eyes gave in and the last thing he saw was the girl's reassuring smile as he drifted to sleep.

Please review and thanks for the support. i guess


	2. Chapter 2: light and dark

Light and Dark

The demon revived.

Train0: here is the second chapter.

Erela: It's going to be intresting.

Train0: I don't own bleach nor Fairytail.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was leaning on a tree in the forest, his wound was healed, by the time he woke up the girl was already gone or so he though, standing up Grimmjow's head<p>

bumped with the girl's head she wailed as she fell down from the tree. "The fuck, why did you do that you little bitch." Grimmjow glared at the girl, her eyes started welling

up with tears, "It doesn't hurt, no it doesn't hurt." She said after every sniff. "Who are you trying to convince, you're already crying so it must have hurt you." Grimmjow

scoffed. The girl just shock her head a shrug is all she received for an answer, she stood up and dusted of her dress and fixed her hair and began floating again ready to

leave. "I don't remember you ever telling me your name kid." Grimmjow said. "My name's Erela Earl the hollows around here call me the Angel of Hueco Mundo." Erela

smiled before floating away into the forest, all Grimmjow could do is see her float away and say nothing. Erela's form disappeared in the distance Grimmjow turned around and went back to Las Noches.

(time skip)

Grimmjow walked into the throne room where is lord was waiting his return, "Welcome back Grimmjow, how was your mission?" Aizen asked with his usual smile on his

face. If anything was getting on his nerves more than not being able to kill that hollow and being saved by Erela was that dumb smile on Aizen's face. "It was fine I deposed

of the hollow like you order." Grimmjow answered, Aizen placed his chin on the palm of his hand and lend forward, "Have you seen or sensed anything strange or weird

there?" Aizen asked, "No, everything was in a chaos like it always was Hollows devouring eachother." Grimmjow said. "I see very well you may leave now." Aizen returned to

his previous position. "Lord Aizen, my lab has turned to ashes however I can tell you that I have revived the Hollow sleeping in the stone you gave me." Szayel reported,

Grimmjow looked at Aizen, what does he mean was written all over Grimmjow's face. A boy with spike black hair walked into the throne room,his Hollow fragments where

angel like wing popping out of his head,he glared at Aizen who was sitting on his throne a storm of black angelic feathers gathered in front the boy who reached his hand

and pulled out a black katana with a golden blade he stabbed Aizen without hesitation,"Enough with your stupid tricks, I didn't even kill you show yourself." The boy said

pulling out his katana from the fack Aizen on the throw, "You're a very strong Hollow,What's your name boy?" Aizen asked appearing behind the boy, "Dark Andras, I'm the

Demon of Hueco Mundo." Dark said, "Very well Dark, I'm Aizen the lord of Hueco Mundo and I'd like you to join my army of Hollows our goal is one and the same to erase all

the Soulreaper from this world and take over take it." Aizen said, the boy raised any eyebrow "What do you mean the world already belongs to the Hollows I've

slaughtered every last Soulreaper with my blade, they attacked Hueco Mundo and death was ready for them." Dark said. "I see, do you remember anything before turning

into stone?" Szayel asked, Dark's eyes reflected frustration and rage."It's all that Darn angel's fault, If I see her I'll make her pay I'll burn every single part of her body and

turn her to dust until nothing is left of her."Dark snapped, Grimmjow looked at the boy's eyes they reflected a bloodthirsty demon that sent a cold chill do his spine, Dark

turned to Grimmjow and smirked sadistically,Grimmjow glared at him and left the throne room and wonder down the hall way.'What did Erela do to this guy, she better not

get herself into trouble. I still own her for healing my wound.' Grimmjow thought, he sensed a very familiar spiritual pressure near the corner, when he turned he bumped

into someone. "Oww, that hurts." Grimmjow looked at the arrancar on the floor his mouth hanged open from the shock of all the people who he thought he would bump into

he didn't expect it to be her, "What are you doing her?" Grimmjow snapped, Erela looked at him with a confused look, "I was feeling bored so I came here, I want to stay

here with the other Arrancars." She said with a smile, "You can't! get the hell out of here it's dangerous here, your life Is in danger." Grimmjow snapped. "Why can't I, I

wanna stay." She puffed her cheeks. "My queen?! What are you doing here?" Baraggan said kneeling down before Erela. "What the, What's the meaning of this?" Grimmjow

asked. "Please Baraggan, I've lost the throne I'm no longer the queen." She smiled warmly. "I'm sorry if I was with you when you were attacked this would have never

happen, I'm ready to pay the price." Baraggan looked straight into Erelas eyes. "Live on, that would make me happy." Erela knelt down and met his gaze the warm smile

on her face. "It seems that I finally found you you little bitch, I'll make you pay for turning me into a stone!" Dark snapped a Erela, glaring at her the storm of black angelic

feathers surrounded them Erela returned the glare with one colder than Dark's own. White angelic feathers mixed with black ones, they parted for a second then collided

once again.

* * *

><p>Dark: Why the hell did you have to put a cliff hanger I was ready to kick her ass.<p>

Erela: Train0 like to mess with you okay so deal with it.

Train0: please review and if u have any suggestion I'll be glad to hear them, I won't be here if it wasn't for those who support me thanks.


End file.
